Une chanson peut tout changer
by Ninourse
Summary: [AVENTURES] Une chanson peut vraiment tout changer ? Les paroles de la musique n'est pas de moi mais de Eleven Clouds, merci a elle. Shin x Mani Maninddha


Une chanson peux tout changer

Shin se baladait dans la forêt à la recherche d'une proie.

Il devait chasser car les vivres commençaient à se faire rare, et comme il était le seul à tirer à l'arc, c'était toujours lui qui devait s'en occuper.

"Pff, ils ont de la chance les autres, ils s'amusent pendant que moi je galère à trouver un chevreuil, je me demande ce qu'ils font ?''

A vrai dire Shin pensait plutôt à ce que Mani avait dû encore faire comme connerie et espérait que ça ne lui tombe pas encore deçu comme la dernière fois.

Mani avait attrapé le manteau de B.O.B et eut la très mauvaise idée de vouloir le nettoyer, il courut à la rivière et se mit à le frotter vigoureusement.

L'orsqu'il vit Eden la Louve de Grunlek, il lacha le tissu et accoura à sa rencontre pour la caresser.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le manteau, il y retourna et bien entendu le précieux manteau de B.O.B était au fond de la rivière.

Piteusement Mani partit me demander de l'aide pour aller le chercher, car après tout je suis un demi-élémentaire d'eau.

Je me suis rapproché de l'eau et plongeai, j'attrapai le tissu et remontai à la surface, le seul problème était que pendant que j'avais la tête sous l'eau mes compagnons venaient de rentrer de leur escapade.

Et B.O.B en me voyant sortir de l'eau avec son précieux manteau, cru que c'était moi qui l'avais fait tomber et me hurla deçu, comme un froussard, je n'ai pas eu le courrage de dénoncer Mani.

Je sortis tout doucement de mes pensées car une mélodie me chatoullait l'oreille, et je finis par m'avancer vers le bruit en grimpant sur un arbre en sautant de l'un à l'autre. L'orsque je vit Mani, il sifflotait une chanson que je reconnu très vite car c'était ma préférée "Whistle" de Flo-Rida.

J'étais comme hypnotisé et je n'arrivais plus à détourner mon visage du sien.

Une de mes pensées me fit tressallir, je le trouvais craquant. Pendant que j'essayais d'oublier cette idée j'entendis Mani qui se mit à chanter

Un sourir niais sur mon visage ai plaqué

Les gens autour de moi pensent que je suis perché

Je pense qu'il serait mentir de les détromper

Pourtant je ne veux de mal à personne, je vis ma vie

Je m'appele Mani

Shin sourit doucement "Et bien Mani tu as oublié de nous dire que tu chantais si bien.''

Avec ma dégaine chelou les gens me pense fou

Mais j'en ai rien à faire, je suis dans ma stratosphère

Les mains dans les poches, j'm'en fou si j'ai l'air moche

Je m'en bats les cosses, si je fais peur à vos gosses

"Ho oui fait peur à mes gosses !''

Araignée dans les tresses, je fou le bordel à la messe

Dans mon coin je me marre, quand vous changez de trottoir

J'ai la tête d'un camé, peut-être que je suis défoncé

Avec votre tête choquée, vous me faites bien marrer

"Ca c'est le Mani que je connais.''

Parfois j'ai des filles, qui viennent me draguer

Les pauvres minettes, je ne veux pas les dégoûter

Mais pour être franc, je ne veux pas me cacher

Désolé mes demoiselles, mais je suis gay

Shin faillit sétouffer "Tu es gay ? Finalement j'ai peut-être une chance !''

Mon regard est tourné vers une seule personne

Celui du quel dans mon esprit résonne

Et me fait manquer vers ce demi-élémentaire

Et son prénom c'est gravé en moi

Il s'appelle Shinddha

"Que QUOI ! Est-ce-que j'ai bien entendu !''

Le coeur de Shin rata un battement. Il ne pouvait y croire.

CRAKKK

HAAAAAAAA

Shin n'avait même pas remarqué que la branche commençait à craquer, et lorsqu'il le remarqua c'était déjà trop tard.

Il tomba en poussant un cri très… heu… viril et se retouva sur le sol.

Mani surpris par le buit courru vers le cri.

Et vit Shin par terre se frottant le postérieur, et fut très surpris de voir son ami sans son masque et sa capuche qui avaient dû tomber lors de sa chute.

\- Heu... salut Shin, ça va ?

\- Je… oui ça va ! Mais surtout ne me regardes pas Dit-il sans réussir à garder ses rougeurs pour lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te cacher.

\- Si je ne ressemble à rien !

\- A rien ! Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontré.

\- ... Shin détourna le visage et rougit de plus belle.

-Tu as tout entendu n'es-ce pas.

\- … Shin ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Reste silencieux c'est rien… c'est même mieux ainsi. Dit Mani

\- C'est vrai ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu m'aimes ?

Mani eut une hésitation mais finit par lui répondre.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime tu es si exceptionnel.

Ils se regardèrent et Shin vit dans les yeux de l'elfe qu'il aime secrètement depuis plus de deux mois tout l'amour qu'il porte envers lui.

Mani lui donna sa main pour l'aider à se relever, Shinddha l'attrapa et se releva puis s'approcha de Mani sans avoir lâcher une seul fois son regard du sien.

Il mit délicatement sa main sur la jour du botaniste et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, aprés quelques instants ils amplifièrent le baiser et l'élémentaire accrocha c'est bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime Mani.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui vraiment.

Ils se sourirent mutuellemnt et ratrapèrent leurs lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Mani, pour toujours.


End file.
